


苦夏情事

by Adeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeer/pseuds/Adeer
Summary: 第二年的夏天来了，他们仍在一起。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	苦夏情事

今年夏天，镇上停电了。  
路飞坐在泳池边百无聊赖地撩着水，他本想整日地浸在里头，不过被我勒令禁止了。  
开玩笑，那得泡皱成什么样子。  
我们打算先抢救冰箱里堆积的冷饮——这点上我们达成了默契的共识。  
最后我吃了十根？又或是十二根。  
我瘫在沙滩椅上，路飞同我并排躺着。他吮着蜜瓜味的棒冰昏昏欲睡，另只手还抓着迷你风扇，这玩意勉力转出饱含暑气的风，却微弱地只够吹起路飞的一小片刘海。  
棒冰化得极快，几乎要沿着他的唇形截断。挂不住的流质蜿蜒而下，留下一道发黏的、泛着淡绿色的水痕。我叼走堪堪只剩了个尾巴的棒冰，顺便吻掉他鼻尖的糖渍。  
我看了他好一会，我曾以为我的爱是无望的。尽管他接纳了我，我仍不敢把我全部的欲望剖露给他，就像月亮永远不会让它的阴暗面叫太阳瞧见。我内里的狂热自己都不愿面对，也许只有真正将我的血揉进他的骨，我的魂嵌入他的肉才能缓和。  
我想含住他的每根指头，从他的眼睛吻到膝盖，凿开他的内里或是在表面烙下我的名字。  
我的内心还有比这些更恶劣千百倍的想法，但事实上我只是隔着衣服摸他的乳尖，随后探进他要掉不掉的沙滩裤内。在摸到杏器前，我手上的黏腻先招惹了他的耻毛，纠缠了许久才放我离开。  
他的沙滩裤门襟那块已经濡湿了，我往下扯了半截，吐掉棒冰棍，转而咬住了他的杏器。  
他霎时间清醒了，明明还搞不清状况，第一件事情却就是问我：“八兵呢？”  
我失笑。听起来是之前被冻得狠了，嘴里还木着。  
他很快就没工夫思考棒冰不棒冰的问题了，他在沙滩椅上蜷成一团，又被我掰开。动作间我偶然抬眼，只见他的每处都挑着红晕，仿佛薄暮的天光独独映在他一人身上。  
他真的很不老实，我腹诽。我疑心我实则是在烤虾子，烈日、沙滩椅和汗液就是我的工具和佐料。  
彼此都出了一身汗，路飞身上更是乱七八糟，他索性拽掉T恤，抱着我一齐栽进泳池。

他呛了口水，边咳嗽边笑。我白了他一眼，他凑过来同我交换了个混杂着精液和消毒水味的奇妙的吻。  
我驾轻就熟地将他抵在泳池壁上，让他圈住我的脖子，我好腾出手给他扩张。我的指节带着笔茧，裹挟着流动的水一起进出他的身体。不管做多少次他快感的阀值还是低得惊人，才到这里就已经精神涣散了。我怕这样下去做到一半我得兼任救生员下去捞他，加上水里阻力很大，动起来不太顺畅。我只好亲亲他的鬓角，耳语了几句，把他抱到扶梯上坐着。  
我把手覆在他的小腹上小幅地抽插了一会。他大概天生就是不易长肌肉的类型，练了小半年还是没多大变化。此刻本来该是腹肌的地方一片绵软，我甚至能清晰地感受到腹白线下另一个我的存在。  
我鬼使神差地看了大门一眼。  
卡普教授要是知道我和他的孙子在他的住所、他的泳池里做这档子事会是什么情形？  
算了，我其实不太敢想。  
我的手开始游走，顺着他的脊椎一节节摸下去又回到胸口。感受到他鲜活有力的心跳，我的心脏骤缩——我确认我是健全的，但多希望他就是我的第七根肋骨。  
我抛开脑内一切无关紧要的，双手穿过他的腋下用力合抱住，这使我进到最深处。这时看不到他的脸，也看不见我们的交合处，我产生了种我是在跟一条人鱼做爱的错觉。  
他摸了摸我的脸，小声地叫我。我虔诚地将掌控我情欲的钥匙交付出去，我心甘情愿地丢盔弃甲。  
“艾斯。”他又叫了我一遍。  
明明做着最快乐的事我却胃里泛酸（我绝不承认是鼻腔或是心脏）。我的半身滚烫，半身料峭，实则受着同一种煎熬。他同大海一般包容着我的性、我的病态和我的一切，但我整日整夜地害怕是我的爱让他无可豁免地也要去爱。（1）  
我精神上痛苦不堪，皮肉却感受着无上的快感——又或者它们其实是同一种东西。

“我喜欢今天，就决定是今天了。”  
他一骨碌从我怀里爬出去，上岸就跑。  
我回过神追出去：“路飞！你干什么！”  
“结婚啊。”他倒着跑，笑得理所当然。

我怔在原地，四肢发僵几乎说不出话。  
神啊，如果你在听，请不要让我醒来。

注（1）：出自于《神曲·地狱篇》


End file.
